


Living the best time of our lives

by Sully122



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen band
Genre: Brian 25, Brian being the only one with common sense, Freddie 24, Freddie being a cute diva and protective boy, Gay babies being gay, John 19, John being a cinnamon roll, M/M, Modern Era, Roger 24, Roger being Roger, Roger being a little shit, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully122/pseuds/Sully122
Summary: Freddie, Brian, John and Roger aren’t  perfect as there music but they make the best of every situation. Or at least they try to.Queen members being Themselves and being in trouble or like Freddie says ‘Crazy adventures’•Modern Era





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, this is my first Queen fanfic (but not my last) I hope you like it! And if you have suggestion don’t be shy to write  
> It on the comments.  
> _______________🌸🌸🌸____________  
> Freddie tries to make the best Christmas party ever with Roger helping. But Roger isn’t giving in.

“This the season to be jolly, Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, fa...la...la..Fuck..” Freddie walk up to the living to find a mess just hours away from the party he was having. It was a family reunion sort off, Brain parents were gonna come, Johns, Roger and hopefully his, even though they aren’t the Christmas. The living room was a mess, decoration out of place  (John work hard trying to decorated), the table were the food is was upside down and the gorgeous beautiful tree was on the grown, the four of them spend hours trying to decorate the tree and hours fighting of witch type of decoration would it be and they decided all of them. 

 

“What...happened here?” Freddie examine the room trying to not get to the conclusion that a bear broke in. He heard a lamp crashing down when he look at it he look up in terror. But then groans. 

“Really, Roger? YOU did this?” Roger look up to Freddie with a plate of home made cookies that John made before hand. Roger examine the room in suprised and quickly denies.

 

”Ist wha’ bian’s ind da giy’ of’ da coffi shup” 

 

“Don’t speak with your mouth open, darling that’s disgusting” 

 

Roger took a minute.

 

”I said: It was Brian and the coffee guy” 

 

Freddie though for a second. Coffee guy? What coffee guy? We didn’t remember inviting someone that wasn’t from there family and Brain is an angel he wouldn’t break a thing, maybe they got in a fight or someone got hurt. Brian couldn’t get hurt he wouldn’t forgive himself. 

“If you ask who the fuck is the coffee guy is John’s friend from Starbucks” Roger kept eating his cookies. “Did someone get hurt?” Asked Freddie and Roger nods 

“Who darling?! Tell me!” 

“Me! They when fighting and I swear to god a saw someone fly and they drop my cookies!” 

 

“....You mean John’s cookies-“ 

 

“Samething!“

 

Freddie sigh and rolled his eyes. Sometimes Roger can be a pain in the ass but he couldn’t denied that why he loved him..or at least tried to love him. He quickly takes Roger plates and puts it on the upside down table. 

“Hey! I was eating that!” Fredrick scoff and smile. “Exactly. Keyword: was” he walks up to the gran clock ‘4:45’ he had I hour to prepared everything, or at least try.

 

”Roger, dear Can You help me re-built the room” 

 

“What?! Why me?” 

 

“Do you see anybody else in this room who can help me?” 

 

Roger though for a second then look around the room. 

 

“....But I have stuff to do!” 

 

Freddie rolles his eyes and smirk. “Yeah? Like what?” 

 

Again, Roger thought. 

 

“Honey, my love, my everything” Freddie walk up to Roger and grab his hand. “All this thinking for the first is really affecting you, why don’t you start _cleaning”_ Freddie smirk grabbing a trash bag and handle it to Roger as he groan miserably.

 

”I sometimes feel like you don’t love me” 

 

“...Trust your feelings” he laugh. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

* * *

 

 

It was exactly ‘5:04’ and there parents were comming exactly in a hour and the only thing that Roger have been doing the groan, eat (try) the cookies and harassing Freddie with his shenanigans and today the smaller boy wasn’t up to it. Yeah Freddie would love Roger being..well cute and all but today was important to him, today he has to prove that Roger was and is the best choice he has ever made and that was the reason of this sudden party and why not make it a parents party. 

 

“Ugh, why is cleaning so boring” 

 

“Was it ever ‘fun’? 

 

Roger carefully push the tree in his rightful place without being so persistent about the Christmas decoration. Freddie look at him with not surprise nor amusing he just rolled his eyes. Roger notice that.

 

 

Minutes past and not a conversation was going. It drive Freddie crazy he was the talkative type. We watch roger from the far of the kitchen, him being distracted trying to pull the living room back together. He could see Roger’s lips moving, he was singing. 

 

“ _Cuz it’s_ _to cold for you here and now let, me hold your hand on the holes of the sweater”_ Roger murmured _._

 

For some reason Freddie blush and smiles, he feels like this is a silly game. 

 

“ _Something is off, I feel like prey, I feel like praying”_ Freddie peek a little eye back at Roger noticing that he heard him. 

 

“I _know I'll fall in love with you, baby_  
And that's not what I wanna do  
I hope you won't ever lie to me  
And if you do, I know I won't be your cry baby“  Freddie laughs.

 

”This is getting ridiculous” Fred smiles. It was impossible to get enough of Roger. 

 

“What?” Roger our the trash aside and smirks.“What? Want ‘Gallileos’ instead of The Neighborhood?” 

 

“You know what? That would be quite lovely, dear”  Freddie sigh and looks back at Roger. “Hey, sorry if I’m being a Drama Queen about stuff being perfect” Roger cut him off “You _are_ a drama queen” Freddie scoff. “True a your an idiot” 

 

“I’m your idiot” 

 

“True again”

 

 

 

_**BONUS** _

 

_“Are we lost?”_

 

_“No”_

 

_“You sure Brian”_

 

_“Yes, Deaky”_

 

_“I’m calling the Starbucks dude..”_

 

_”NO!”_

 

 

 


	2. Drunken Roger and John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Freddie leave the house without locking the alcohol cabinet.
> 
>  
> 
> ________________❤️❤️❤️_____________
> 
> Some of this story is based on; DickFigures- Panda hat.

 

“..and you drunk..” Brian said waking to the living room just to find a drunk Roger on the floor with vodka on hand. The living room was a mess (again) but what catch his attention was the many alcohol drink there was. Wine, champagne, vodka, etc.

Brian and Freddie agree that they would go Christmas shopping first and then Roger and John, they were only one for a hour or two (mainly because Freddie wanted to buy everything he saw)

 

Roger creepily gasp “BRIAN!” Brian didn’t know what do say, he was confuse and shook. “So...um how’s it going?”

 

“Ohh! I- remember a dude- with a black t-shirt and black hat, he was looking for you..I think it was- like- for revenge or somethin’...”

 

Brian stood quietly.

 

“Did it said ‘Starbucks’ ?”

 

”Yep”

 

”If he comes back tell him I’m in San Diego..Jackin’ it in San Diego” (almost no one understood the reference)

 

Roger -out of nowhere- Hug Brian as he laughs creepily. “Hahaha, hey blue, hey blue, hey blue, Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian”

 

”What?”

 

”Brian”

 

”what?!”

 

 

”Brian, listen”

 

”what?!?”

 

”Brian listen”

 

”WHAT?!”

 

” ** _LISTEN”_**

Brian stood quietly.

 

 

Roger out of now where hug Brian. “Heheh, I love you- I wanna, let’s grow old in every way... ** _EVERY WAY”_**

 

“okay...? So..um where’s John?”

 

”Johnny who?” Said Roger with a goofy voice.

 

“Deacy, my boyfriend”

 

”Ohhh!!!! I don’t know”

 

”what do you mean ‘you don’t know’?!” 

 

“I just don’t”

 

Brian let out a sigh. This conversation was hopeless. He carefully place Roger down to the floor and walk up stairs quietly, he didn’t know if John was asleep but he heard some crying and began to panic. He open Deacy door to find him laying on bed -Legs cross- and with a bucket of ice cream. 

 

“Honey, What’s wrong?” He walk quickly to Deacy hugging him. John let out a cry. 

 

“Mmhh,Mmh,Mmhhh,Mmhh!” He cries with a spoon full of ice cream.

 

”Dont want to be rude but...Get the spoon out of your bloody mouth” Brian felt like he was talking with a teen that was on her days. 

 

“It’s so but so sad!” He cried.

 

”What’s so sad?” 

 

“The ending!” 

 

“What ending?”

 

”About a movie!” 

 

“What movie?”

 

”The movie I saw!”

 

”GET TO THE POINT” Brian yelled. He looked insane, well he sanity was lost long ago with his little conversation with roger. John let out a sigh.

 

”Theres this is like this movie that is like really sad and-and-and the-the was so sad that I cried” 

 

“What’s..is this movie”

 

”The Titanic”

 

Brian stood silently while he looked to John with a deadly looked. Deacy simply smiled innocently. “But I’m all good know” The tall one just playful rolled his eyes until he heard a yelling coming from downs stairs. 

 

He and John got out of the room as fast they could (well John tried too he was still drunk) They watch as Freddie examine the room.

 

”..Freddie!..w-we can explain” John walk up to the small one. 

“Oh...my....God” he watch at Rogers direction he ran up to Roger pushing him to the floor and grasping the champagne from the floor.

 

”My baby! My poor, poor baby! ROGER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

 

Brian and John simply watch not amused. But Brian celebrating on the inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter ! I really had hard time with this cuz the freaking story kept deleting it self and I forgot to save it. I want to thanks for the love of chapter one ! And if you have any requests don’t be shy to comment it down below ! Thanks for reading! ❤️


	3. Bubble and spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie: Dont go to the living room darling  
> Brian: Why not?  
> Freddie: I saw a spider  
> Brian: why didn’t you killed it?  
> Freddie: I have two arm and it has eight legs. How is that fair
> 
>  
> 
> Roger: BUBBLES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was base on a tumblr post ! 
> 
>  
> 
> ————-
> 
> This is just a ramdom chapeter, I guess

 

John and Roger were sitting of the couche watching TV like a normal Monday afternoon. If so that what Roger thought for a second. 

 

“Hey Roger..”

 

”Mhh?”

 

”I just realized its impossible to say the world ‘bubble” and make it sound threatening..” 

 

and so Roger thought..

 

 

[20 minutes later]

 

Freddie stood on top the table wtaching the living room far away murmuring.

”stupid demon spider..”

 

Brian walk up annoyed. 

“Can someone please explain why Rogart has been angrily screaming ‘bubble’ on the roof for the past twenty minutes” 

Freddie look to Brian with the look of ‘I don’t know what you mean but help me’ 

 

“what’s up with you?” Ask Brian

 

”There’s a spider on the living room darling”

 

”Well..why didn’t you killed it?”

 

”Dear, I have two arms and it has eight. How is that fair”

 

Brian doesnt get enought of this shit, that’s for sure. He gown loudly walking to the living room to kill the spider.

 

” _BUBBLE! BUBBLES! FUCKING BUBBLES”_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Oscars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie, Brian, John And Roger prepare to watch the Oscar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER OF THE OSCAR!! 💖 
> 
>  
> 
> I thought this will be fun, I don’t know why it got in mind of Ben, Joe and Gwilym I’m the hotel screamin like fangirl while watching the Oscar xD

 

-BITCH! GIVE ME MY POPCORN BACK! JOHN!- 

 

-ITS MY TURN FIRST!-

 

—That didn’t make a single sense-

 

—I mean that it’s my turn to eat the popcorn first-

 

-You’re always the first one to eat-

 

 

-Touché-

 

—Darlings! Quiet down! It’s about to begin! Ohh I’m so exited! Mini me it’s going to be there!- 

 

-Ok ok- Wait ‘mini you’?-

 

 

-Yes Rog, darling, Mini me-

 

 

-Uh, Freddie, do you mean ‘Rami’ Malek?-

 

-Yes!! Deaky! That’s one-

 

-He’s, uh, I..You know? Nevermind-

 

-He sure to win all the categories, I mean come on! He’s MINI ME! Can you believe it?!-

 

-Thanks god I don’t-

 

-Oh’ shut up, blondie-

 

 

-Well, he’s in the ‘Best Leading Actor Role category’- 

 

 

-Oh!! That’s like..THE QUEEN CATEGORY!-

 

-Yeah, Yeah, we get it, your a Que..- 

 

-....-

-....-

-....-

 

 

-Brian, What the ever loving FUCK are you hearing-

 

-I’m going to the Oscas-

—...-

—...-

-...-

 

-PFFF HAHAHAHA YOU WISH-

 

-DARLING IF WERE NOT THERE, NEITHER WILL YOU!-

 

-Babe, I love you, but keep on dreaming-

 

 

-Yeah, Yeah, I will be there, just you see..-

 

-Yeah, Shit Sherlock-

 

 

-Shut up Roger, the shows about to begin-

 

 

* * *

 

 

” _ **AND THE ACTOR LEADING ROLE GOES TO...RAMI MALEK!”**_

 

 

”YEAHH!! GO MINI ME!! YOU GOT IT DARLING!- 

 

 

-OMG! OMG! OMG! IM SCREAMING-

 

-Haha! Mate! You did it!- 

 

-..Rami I’m so proud..- 

 

 

- _We’re so proud-_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
